


you were mine for a night

by explicitdanik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Smut, Well I tried, and woojin only appeared for a little while, idk if it's an open ending lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitdanik/pseuds/explicitdanik
Summary: He felt Jihoon’s hand tug his wrist, as if he’s begging Daniel to stay with him.But Daniel can’t.Even if he wants to, he can’t.'Cause they both know— they can’t be found with each other.





	you were mine for a night

**Author's Note:**

> well hello... here's my first attempt on writing angst/smut for a change so pls bear with me thank u
> 
> loosely inspired by 5 seconds of summer's wrapped around your finger
> 
> unbeta-ed.

_Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok tok._

It’s almost past midnight. Jihoon’s parents are already sleeping, and will probably be awake in a few hours, but Jihoon still can’t sleep. It will probably take a few more moments before he’ll fall into a deep slumber.

Jihoon just got out of the bathroom after taking a shower when he saw his phone lit up. He also happen to hear something hitting on his window.

_Tok. Tok tok. Tok._

Jihoon walked to his nightstand and grabbed his phone.

**Daniel-hyung**

Jihoonie

**Daniel-hyung**

I’m here

**Daniel-hyung**

Look at your window.

Jihoon went over to the right side of the room to push back his curtains. There, he saw a boy with a blazing red hair glowing because of the moonlight. He smiled, which made Jihoon’s heart flutter. Jihoon tapped his fingers on his phone to reply.

**Jihoon**

What are you doing in here?

He watched over the boy as he opened his phone and began typing something.

**Daniel-hyung**

Come down. I wanna see you.

Jihoon didn’t hesitate to grab his phone and keys as he went to open his window and climb downwards. This isn’t the first time Jihoon did this, he lost track of it since he’s pretty much an expert of it already, he doesn’t need to count it at all.

As soon as he set his foot on the ground, Daniel enveloped him with his arms and placed down his head in between the crook of his neck and shoulders.

“Hey,”

“I missed you,” Daniel muttered as he tightened his embrace. Jihoon chuckled before pulling away.

“We see each other in school, hyung. What are you talking about?”

“Still. It’s still different when I see you this close,” Daniel cupped his jaw and pulled him into a kiss.

Jihoon never misses the way how Daniel gently moves his lips as he tastes Jihoon’s lips. It never fails to make Jihoon’s heart soar, feeling like his heart left his own body. Daniel wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist, tugging him closer, as they are both feeling each others chest.

Daniel pulled away for a bit to admire Jihoon’s face. He’s deeply enticed by the way Jihoon looked, really looking like an angel in disguise. His dark brown disheveled hair, his eyes mirroring the galaxy above them, his cheeks dusted with a pinkish glow under the moonlight, his lips swollen in deep reddish hue, making Daniel wanting to kiss him more.

So Daniel indulges himself. He dips down once more to taste those lips once again. Jihoon moans in pleasure, and it only makes Daniel kiss him deeper.

Daniel moves his lips to kiss his jaw, softly sucking the milky skin beneath him as Jihoon whimpers. Jihoon chuckles a bit, he’s quite sensitive to that part that Daniel’s mere kisses tickles him.

“Wanna go to the beach, hm?” Daniel asks, still planting butterfly kisses in Jihoon’s jaw, on the way to his neck.

“We have school tomorrow,” Jihoon says, his breathe is quite shaky because of the waves of pleasure that he’s feeling.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be back before dawn,” Daniel kisses Jihoon’s lips once more and smiles. Jihoon hooked his arms around Daniel’s neck as he tiptoed to kiss the older.

They really can’t get enough of each other.

“Alright,” Jihoon smiles.

Daniel intertwined his hand with Jihoon as they make their way to the beach.

They sat down on their usual spot on the beach. Under the coconut tree, where a bench was placed in between the asphalt and sand. Daniel immediately wrapped his arms around Jihoon as he pulled the younger to sit down on his lap.

“We just have a few days left, right hyung?” Jihoon said.

Daniel is on his last year. He ranked as one of the top students in the campus, he already got in his dream school, which is a hundred miles away from Busan. Daniel’s only attending school for the completion of their requirements and their graduation practice. The only thing that keeps Daniel from leaving this town is his graduation, wherein he’ll receive awards, as one of the most outstanding students in his batch.

Basically, Daniel’s already done with everything.

Jihoon’s heart boasts with proudness. Of course, who wouldn’t be proud of their lover most especially if everything went according to his plan?

But Jihoon’s heart also aches. He can’t bear to be far away with his lover. He already yearns for the older when he’s only a few meters apart from him, what more if they’re miles apart?

Yet Daniel is someone that is out of Jihoon’s league. Jihoon doesn’t want to hold Daniel back, but instead, he pushes Daniel to reach his dreams. He doesn’t want to be the one who’s keeping Daniel back.

So Jihoon has no choice left but to let go. Even if it hurts, even if it breaks his heart.

Because after all, Daniel was never his.

“Yeah, just a few more days till graduation,” Daniel answered.

“And you will leave right after the event, right?” Jihoon said.

It was never a question, Jihoon knew already.

Daniel never spoke, but he wants to make plans for their future. He know Jihoon can follow after a couple of years, he’ll take engineering as he has planned, and Jihoon will take whatever course that he likes. They’ll see each other again, be with each other again. But they don’t know if they’ll still be together after the school year ends.

They’re scared of what the future will bring to the two of them. They’re scared of the uncertainty.

So Daniel didn’t answer. But instead, he only kissed Jihoon’s temple and hugged him.

Jihoon hated that. He hated the fact that Daniel always keeps him in the dark. He hated the fact that Daniel always avoids topics like this, when there’s so much to talk about.

But Jihoon is also scared of knowing. Even if he wants to, even if he craves for it. But maybe there’s a reason why Daniel isn’t vocal about it, and he respects it. So Jihoon never asks again.

The ocean breeze washed over them. They like it so much here, it is calm and serene. Only the waves crashing down onto the shore, the stridulating noises that the crickets make, and their breaths are the only sounds that they hear.

He’ll miss coming here. He’ll miss Daniel throwing rocks on Jihoon’s window at midnight. He’ll miss Daniel fetching him for their little rendezvous every once in a while. He’ll miss the smiles and laughs that erupts on his lover’s face that can light up the whole city. He’ll miss Daniel’s voice, the sweet, deep, husky tone of his that rolls off his tongue. He’ll miss the small mole under Daniel’s right eye Jihoon always admired which he never failed to plant a peck on. He’ll miss the vibrant red hair of Daniel, his favorite thing to run his hand on. He’ll miss the warm embrace Daniel gives, the radiant heat that he feels whenever the arms of the older is wrapped around him. He’ll miss Daniel’s plump lips in every inch of him, most especially when it fits perfectly on his lips.

And most of all, he’ll miss Daniel himself.

So before he sobs his heart out while he lists all the things he’ll miss about the older, he places his arms around Daniel’s neck as he kissed the older passionately. He wills himself not to burst in tears as he kisses the older.

He doesn’t know when Daniel will barge outside his house as he throws rocks on his window again, so Jihoon kisses Daniel with all his might.

‘Cause Jihoon doesn’t know that this night might be the last.

Jihoon turns as he sits on Daniel’s lap properly, still not breaking the kiss. He is now straddling Daniel, as his legs are wrapped in the older’s waist. He pulled away from his lips as he kisses his jaw, slowly rocking himself in the older’s lap.

“Jihoon-ah, we can’t-” Jihoon shuts his mouth with his lips before Daniel could even finish his sentence. Probing his tongue on the older’s lower lip, Daniel opened his mouth as Jihoon obliged to put his tongue inside the older’s wet cavern, leaving no inch in Daniel’s mouth untouched.

They’re both outside, here in the beach, vulnerable for everyone in this town to see. Anyone can barge in them and catch them in action.

But Jihoon remains unbothered. Instead, he just continues to kiss Daniel’s lips, drowning himself in the waves of pleasure, kissing his lover as if there’s no tomorrow.

Daniel might have sensed Jihoon’s eagerness to do this. Just a bit earlier, he knew Jihoon’s _so close_ from breaking down, and how it breaks Daniel’s heart that can’t do anything to take away the pain. So when Jihoon suddenly latches his lips unto his, he got a hint already.

After all, they might fool the world but they can’t fool themselves.

So even if they’re out in public, even of someone in this city is still awake, they’ll pay no mind. They’ll ignore it.

_Just for this night. We’ll do it just for this night_. Daniel thought. _Jihoon will be Daniel’s and Daniel will be Jihoon’s for a night._ Daniel said in his mind before he loses control of his body and matches Jihoon’s pace.

Daniel has truly been wrapped around Jihoon’s finger.

Daniel succeeded in being the dominant, slowly moving his lips on the way to Jihoon’s jaw, sucking it a little bit. he moves further down, to taste the younger’s milky skin that he really can’t get enough of.

He softly sucks the skin beneath him, being careful not to leave any marks.

“N-niel-hyung,” Jihoon breathes.

“I know, no marks, right?” Daniel says.

“No,” Jihoon answered.

“ _Please_ leave marks,” Jihoon instructed.

Daniel was taken aback with the sudden plea. Whenever they make out, they never intended to leave marks on each other, _even if they want to_ , because they’re afraid that they’ll get caught.

But this time, Jihoon begged for the older to place marks, something different from their usual routine.

But Daniel didn’t want to let Jihoon down so Daniel indulges himself once more to place a love bite, just a little bit under Jihoon’s collarbone. He places a couple more on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Jihoon will worry about hiding those marks later. To hell with anyone seeing those marks.

Jihoon slowly feels Daniel’s arousal poking through his buttcheeks.

Daniel slowly lays Jihoon to the bench and hovers over Jihoon’s small frame as he continues to suck the skin below his collarbone. Jihoon moans in pleasure, completely enjoying what Daniel is doing to him.

Daniel pulled away for a bit and removed his hoodie. He kisses Jihoon once more while he runs his hands in Jihoon’s sides, making its way to the waistband of Jihoon’s trackpants. Jihoon lifts his hips to help Daniel as he tugs it downwards. Jihoon felt the cold air in his arousal. Daniel levels his face down to Jihoon’s member. Daniel eyes Jihoon’s face, lips slightly parted and eyes clouded with lust. Another moan escapes Jihoon’s mouth when Daniel went ahead and touched the tip of Jihoon’s erection.

“Touch me more, Niel-hyung, please,” Jihoon begs.

Daniel compiled by smearing the pre-cum dripping from the slit of Jihoon’s cock all over the head. Daniel immediately grabbed Jihoon’s member to tug it up and down. Jihoon whimpered in pleasure as Daniel continued to rub his hand on the younger’s member.

Daniel slowly leaned down to place kisses under Jihoon’s shaft, up to the tip of Jihoon’s member, swirling his tongue around it before slowly taking it into his mouth. He bobbed his head as soon as Jihoon run his fingers through Daniel’s scarlet locks, completely engulfing the whole length into his wet cavern.

Daniel had his eyes fixed on Jihoon’s face as he continued to mouth Jihoon’s erection, appreciating every inch of it. He hovered his hand on Jihoon’s shirt, pushing it upwards as his hands ran to touch Jihoon’s nipples. Jihoon placed his right hand over his mouth, preventing his moans from escaping his mouth when Daniel suddenly pinched his nipple. Daniel couldn’t help but focus his eyes on the younger as he loved the way how Jihoon looks underneath him. So he sucked Jihoon off faster, eager to please him.

Daniel could feel Jihoon’s cock twitch in his mouth, realizing that Jihoon’s close to cumming, so he pulled off the member. Jihoon whined as the cold breeze hit his dick, missing the heat of Daniel’s wet cavern.

“B-but, why…” Jihoon stuttered.

“Shh, baby, we’re just getting started, hmm?” Daniel whispered. He placed another wet kiss on Jihoon’s neck as he rubbed his hands on Jihoon’s wet member. Daniel spat on his hand for his saliva to act as lube and he inserted a finger on Jihoon’s sweet little hole. The younger gasped as he felt the sting when Daniel added another finger, pushing it in deep enough for Daniel to rub Jihoon’s prostate.

Jihoon is overwhelmed with contrasting feelings he was getting from Daniel. He hasn't even got over his orgasm being denied earlier, he was so close to screaming at the top of his lungs only if they weren’t outside. The act of being caught doing scandalous things with his lover only drives him mad, and it only makes him feel something much higher than before.

Adding the third finger, Jihoon continued to whimper in pleasure as Daniel repeatedly tease the sweet spot inside him. Jihoon moved his hips to feel Daniel’s digits even more, clenching into it as Daniel buries his fingers deep into him.

“Niel-hyung, touch me more,”

And Daniel doesn’t need to be told twice, he immediately grabbed younger’s member once more and began pumping it, resulting in a quite loud cry from Jihoon. It must be hard for him to suppress his moans, but they couldn’t risk being caught. Daniel only continued to admire his lover, whimpering under him, so wrecked and so beautiful.

And just like that, Jihoon could feel his knees began to weaken once more, his body slowly convulsing due to enormous waves of pleasure he’s been receiving from the older. He’s close to coming once again, Jihoon couldn’t bring to open his eyes until he felt empty as both of Daniel’s hands left his body.

Jihoon whined in emptiness and denial. He was so close. So, so close that he doesn’t know why Daniel kept on stopping him from cumming. He just wants to reach that high but Daniel is preventing him from it.

Daniel immediately lowered his pants, as well as his boxers down to his thighs as he slowly stroke the leaking pre-cum from the tip of his cock down to his length. As his pre-cum not being enough, he spat on his palm and spread it on his member. He grunted as he touched himself, positioning his dick right in Jihoon’s rim, slowly pushing himself in it.

Daniel groaned the same time Jihoon wailed as they felt each other skin to skin. They have done this a lot of times, but it still feels surreal each time they did it.

Jihoon felt Daniel’s hand caressing his cheeks, not realizing that Daniel was wiping the tears that just rolled down from his eyes. Daniel thrusts into Jihoon’s hole faster, with more vigor, increasing the pace as he pushes deeper inside Jihoon. He bench creaks as he continued to hit Jihoon’s prostate, making the younger moan deliriously.

Daniel brought his face on the junction of Jihoon’s shoulder to place wet, butterfly kisses again. Jihoon wants to scream Daniel’s name, but he can’t so he bites the insides of his cheeks. But it’s getting too pleasurable for him so it makes it hard for him not to cry out loud. When Daniel senses that Jihoon was about to open his mouth, Daniel moved his lips to swallow Jihoon’s supposed to be moans. He kissed him relentlessly, pushing his tongue inside Jihoon’s as he didn’t leave any spot on Jihoon’s wet cavern untouched.

Jihoon pulled away to catch his breath, quiet ‘ah’s are escaping his pretty little mouth as Daniel continued to push his cock in and out of Jihoon’s hole. _Faster. Deeper. Harder_. Stuck in a rhythm that they never wouldn’t want to be out of.

Jihoon feel his orgasm building up once more. His stomach churns, his hole clenching onto Daniel’s dick which made the older notice he’s close. Daniel only went faster than ever before. He moved his head to kiss the skin beside Jihoon’s ear.

“You can release it now. Come for me, baby…” Daniel whispered.

Jihoon whole body convulsed as he let out a small cry as he releases. Daniel still thrusts into Jihoon as he rode his climax. Few moments later, Daniel also releases inside Jihoon, burying his head in the crook of Jihoon’s neck to fill his senses with the scent of Jihoon.

Daniel stopped and fell on top Jihoon, using his elbows as support to avoid crushing his lover. He smiled as he saw Jihoon’s rosy cheeks. He couldn’t help but place kisses on each side which made the younger’s lips erupt into smile.

Daniel pulled away from Jihoon the same time he pulled out of Jihoon’s hole which make it gape into thin air. Still haven’t recovered from his high, Jihoon gasped as Daniel lowered his face to lick down Jihoon’s cum that painted his stomach. Jihoon squirmed as he felt Daniel’s tongue move through his skin, he whimpered as the sea breeze touches the wet spots Daniel went through. It was too late when he realized Daniel was moving downwards when he suddenly engulfed his mouth on Jihoon’s erection once more, bobbing his head up and down again.

Instead of keeping his mouth shut by putting his hands to cover his mouth, Jihoon run his hands into Daniel’s locks and grabbed it. Jihoon cried in pleasure, not noticing that tears are already running down his cheeks as Daniel continued to work on Jihoon’s cock with his mouth.

Jihoon is shaking tremendously, he’s twisting and turning than ever, being unable to lay down on the bench properly. Daniel couldn’t help but to pin down Jihoon strongly. It was also really hard for Jihoon to shut his mouth, because of the overwhelming waves of pleasure he’s been receiving.

Jihoon came once more, Daniel sucking the head of Jihoon’s dick as he swallows Jihoon’s juices, as if he’s drinking his favorite beverage. Daniel pops off Jihoon’s member and began licking the excess cum that wasn’t able to enter his mouth.

Daniel lifted himself upward to see Jihoon’s face was again. He pushed the fringe on Jihoon’s forehead that keeps on sticking due to their sweat and placed a sweet kiss on it. Daniel could feel Jihoon was slowly drifting into a deep slumber, so he went ahead and pulled Jihoon’s trackpants back and his shirt.

Daniel reached for the hoodie he removed earlier to let Jihoon wore it. It was his favorite hoodie, but Daniel couldn’t care less.

“Thank you,” Was the words Jihoon uttered before he completely closes his eyes.

—

He grabs the keys on the pocket of Jihoon’s pants and opens the front door of Jihoon’s house. He went inside, stealthily climbing his way up to Jihoon’s bedroom, being careful not to wake Jihoon, and most importantly, anyone in this household.

He places Jihoon’s phone and keys on the nightstand before he slowly dips down to place Jihoon on his bed and tucks him under the covers. He felt Jihoon’s hand tug his wrist, as if he’s begging Daniel to stay with him.

But Daniel can’t.

Even if he wants to, he can’t.

‘Cause they both know— they can’t be found with each other.

So instead, Daniel brings their hand to the top of the duvet and slowly lets go of the younger’s hand.

He doesn’t want to, but he needs to.

Daniel brings his fingers to run through Jihoon’s hair once more. Jihoon hums in delight, but does not wake up. Daniel finds himself smiling since Jihoon really likes it when he does this. He tried put away the stray hair covering Jihoon’s forehead, slowly bringing his fingers down to caress Jihoon’s face. From his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his small moles, and his lips.

“I love you,” Daniel whispers.

“And I’ll never stop loving you,”

He doesn’t expect Jihoon to reply. He only wants to say those words. He doesn’t care if the younger asleep or won’t be able to know that he said that phrase, he just doesn’t want to leave the town regretting that he didn’t have a chance to say those words when he has all the chance to.

Daniel leans down once more to place a chaste kiss on Jihoon’s forehead, to his nose, to the both sides of his cheeks. He eyed his lover once more before leaving a peck on the younger’s lips.

Daniel doesn’t know how to say goodbye. They never said that word to each other, not even once.

So Daniel settles for a small “See you,” , before he proceeds to Jihoon’s door.

He turns the door knob slightly, he faces back to look at Jihoon’s sleeping figure. He forces a smile on his face, and slowly heads out of Jihoon’s bedroom.

Daniel knew that tomorrow morning, he’ll never be alright.

—

Jihoon woke up from the blinding rays of light coming from his windows. Feeling sore from his bottom, he suddenly widened his eyes as he noticed that he’s lying down in his bed inside his own room.

Waves of memories came flashing through his mind as he remembered what had happened last night at the beach. How Daniel called him out from his windows, to him walking down to meet him, to them reaching the beach, and how they made love in the middle of the night.

He turned to his nightstand and saw that Daniel placed his phone and keys on it. He also noticed that he’s wearing a familiar hoodie— and as far as he knows this hoodie is his lover’s most favorite cloth he owns. Jihoon couldn’t help but sob as he inhaled the lingering scent in the garment.

Because he knew there won’t be a next time after that night.

—

Daniel walked like a slump into the campus. He can always ditch graduation practice, to be honest. But he can’t help but go anyway, because he knew he’ll just do nothing but to overthink at home, thinking how he’d try to walk back in front Jihoon’s window, say the things he really would like to say to the younger.

But it’s too late, and he just entered the premises. So he guesses he’ll just endure it. After all, it’s better to be distracted than just laze around.

He was about to turn to the school’s gymnasium but stopped at once when he saw a familiar figure walking through the gates of the campus.

Daniel saw how Jihoon flinched when he suddenly noticed him staring.

Daniel froze as he saw how puffy and red Jihoon’s eyes are. God knows how much Daniel would like to run into Jihoon to engulf him in his arms but it seems that his feet has been glued into the floor, he couldn’t move a muscle as much as he wanted to.

He was about to open his mouth when suddenly a person tackled Jihoon into a hug which made Jihoon look away from Daniel. Daniel couldn’t remember Jihoon mentioning someone when they’re together but Daniel can’t help but felt his heart pinch when the person’s hand made its way to Jihoon’s palms and intertwined it with his. Daniel could see them talking, but their conversation was incoherent, Daniel couldn’t hear anything other than ‘Woojin’, which Jihoon uttered.

He wants to tore those hands away, tell that person that Jihoon is _his_ but he couldn’t. He knows he’s not in the position to do that, not after what happened to the both of them.

So Daniel just watched Jihoon turn away with Woojin, eyeing his hands clasped tightly to the latter. His eyes lingered in the corridor the two just walked into.

Oh how he wished he was the one Jihoon’s hand were entwined with.

He never wanted to leave this town. God knows how he wanted to stay, safe in Jihoon’s arms, knowing everything’s gonna be alright because he’s beside his lover.

But the universe is so cruel to the both of them, that he can’t hold the person who became the world to him.

“Daniel? Daniel, hey, we’ll be late for the practice.” Jaehwan nudged his shoulder.

That was only when Daniel realized that tears are pooling in his eyes, making his vision blurry. He blinked those ears away as he hoisted his backpack, following Jaehwan in suite, and walked to the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was fine lol pls don't kill me
> 
> scream at me on my [twt](https://twitter.com/capturednw) :)


End file.
